Psychological tests - whereby specific replicable procedures are applied to quantify behavior - are commonly used for the measurement of human behavior by numerous groups, such as in education, business and industry, legal system, hospitals and clinics, and research labs. At least 20,000 tests have been developed since the inception of psychology as a science and over 4,000 are commercially published currently. However, there is no single resource to aid the many who need to select a test for a defined purpose, obtain that test to use, or gain knowledge about test development and evaluation. The best test therefore may not necessarily be used, to the detriment of the individuals being tested and society as a whole. Consequently, the goal of this project is to develop an internet-based resource to facilitate selection of, access to, and education about the nearly 2,000 psychological tests for children and adolescents, named the Psychological Test and Assessment Resource (PsyTestAR). By the end of Phase II, three integrated components will constitute PsyTestAR, jointly providing a wide range of essential online resources on tests and assessment: (1) The Psychological Test Selection and Access Resource will enable the user to enter search parameters representing an existing assessment need. The search interface examines the test information data base and returns a list of tests apparently meeting that need. Selecting a test in this list presents detailed information from the data base on that test. The user gains access to all tests appropriate to his/her qualifications either: (a) immediately in downloadable PDF files held on the PsyTestAR server containing the test form(s) and related material (e.g., manual) or (b) a web link or e- mail address referral to the company or person who distributes the test when PsyTestAR does not have a distribution agreement. (2) The Test Development and Evaluation Tutorial provides education on psychological test development, evaluation, and selection in an engaging interactive online format best conducive to learning. (3) The Test and Assessment Resources Links provides access to extensive internet resources on tests for children and adolescents and psychological assessment in general. The intended consumers of PsyTestAR include test users in all areas (e.g., clinicians, researchers, students, teachers) who need information about and access to psychological tests for children and adolescents or want to be educated about tests and assessment generally. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Although psychological tests are regularly used for the measurement of human behavior in a wide array of situations by numerous types of administrators it is often difficult to identify the best test for a specific purpose from among the more than 20,000 commercial and non-commercial psychological tests available. This project will aid those who need to select a psychological test for a defined purpose, obtain that test to use, or gain knowledge about test development and evaluation. The increased access to tests and education will increase the levels of accurate and appropriate psychological testing, ultimately advancing scientific research and increasing good mental health among the public. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]